A Monsters Heart
by Redsilverheart
Summary: This is Naruto's pain and how he came to feel acknowledged in his life of solitude T-contains language  once


A Monster's Heart

"_Monster! Monster!"_ the kids would taint him not even knowing why he was called such cold word. The adults knew they were even worse their eyes glaring at him like a wild animal that needed to be put down. "I'm not a monster" he would wail, praying they would stop. But, he knew they wouldn't. They never would, he'd run home to his downgraded apartment. Straight throw the door to his icy hard bed. It's not like he would ever lock the door anyway, who would steal from a monster? He would wail there, sob there, feel alone there. For there was no one to console him. Not a father to hold him, nor a mother to wipe his tears. Just a cold room and an empty heart. He hated them all every glaring eye the loneness almost consumed him. Till school, till those days in the academy that's when it all came into play. His heart had found a path "I'll become Hokage Then everyone will acknowledge me" He vowed.

So he trained. Till his feet gave out. Till he could no longer hold the kunai. But, then he would pick it up again. He would still stand up! Hours and Hours, Days and Days, Weeks upon Weeks. He would prove to them all.

Then there was a night it was not different from the one before a clear starry sky and a glowing moon. This night also happened to be the night of the graduation that occurred that past evening. And for the third time he had failed it. But when Muzuki-Sensei had told him he could learn the shadow clone jutsu fast he felt hope a hope of acknowledgement. He had heard them earlier that day _"Great job! That's my son"_ a man congratulated his newly shinobi son _"now you're a man" _A man! I wonder when I'll become a man. I wonder who will tell me. He thought swaying sideways on the swing. _"hey that kid…"_ he heard one of them whisper but he didn't look up _"yeah that's 'the kid' and he's also the only one who failed"_ the other one continued. Now he knew they were talking about him "the kid" like he was different then everyone else. _"Well, that's good. He shouldn't become a shinobi"_ she scowled peering at the said boy under the tree. He pulled his goggles over his eyes forcing himself not to cry. "Let me tell you a secret" Musuki-sensei had started. So now here he was with the scroll of forbidden seal.

"_I found you"_ Iruka-sensei came to him out of breath and angry.

"_He he … you found me I only learned one thing"_ he laughed a hand rubbing the back of his head. An innocent smile on his tired face

"_Hey! You look all beaten up, what were you doing here?"_ Iruka questioned but he didn't care he was too excited so thrilled to show him what he had learned.

"_Never mind! Hey! Hey! I'm going to try an incredible jutsu. If I do it …Let me graduate!"_ He pronounced ready to show his skills

"_Naruto"_ Iruka started _"where did you get that scroll?" _He questioned

"_Oh this? Musuki-sensei told me about it and about this place to"_ he smiled "_he said if I show you this skill I'll definably graduate"_ and with that second Naruto heard a whooshing sound then the feeling of someone's hand showing him. Rubbing his head the scent of iron filled the air 'blood?' he thought. Lifting his head, his eyes bulged; kunai pierced his sensei's skin blood dripped from the open wounds leaving an awful scent in the air.

"_Naruto Give me the scroll"_ he heard a voice from a nearby tree his wide eyes grew even wider by the sight of Musuki-sensei

"_Naruto! Whatever happens… don't give him the scroll!"_ His other sensei ordered. Confusion and fear filled his thoughts.

"_Huh? What's going on here"_ his thoughts a blaze he scattered his thoughts for the answer but none came.

"_That's a dangerous scroll that has forbidden ninjustu written inside it… Musuki used you to get it"_ anger and rage filled within Naruto. He hated being used almost as much as he hated the town's people's eyes

"_Naruto, there's no point in hiding it I'll tell you the truth" _a terrible grin lay on his sensei's face

"_N-No!"_ Iruka-sensei bursted

"_12 years ago you know about the demon fox being sealed..."_ Naruto could only nod just what was he getting at.

"_Since that day a special rule was decided" _

"_A-a rule?"_ Naruto shuddered

"_But… this rule was never meant to be told to you" _

"…_not to me"_ Naruto commented in a hushed tone "_What is this rule? Tell me!" _he commanded his voice almost at a scream. But Musuki only responded with a laugh so maniacal it sent chills straight down to his bones_" What…kind of rule?"_

"_The rule is that no one is allowed to talk about the fact that you are the nine tailed demon fox" _he smiled his eyebrows slanted down.

"_What?_" 'What was he talking about? Me, the nine tailed demon fox, there was no way.' Naruto stared blankly a million thoughts flying into his brain, a million fears. _"What do you mean"_

"_Stop it" _Did Iruka-sensei know too? Did everyone know? Am I really the monster everyone was accusing me to be?

"_It means that you are the nine tailed fox…that killed Iruka's parents"_ Naruto didn't know what to do…What to say "_You were sealed up by the Hokage you admires and_-"

"_STOP IT!"_ Iruka yelled as more blooded seeped from his wounds but Musuki just kept talking

"…_You've been lied to"_ L-lied to? _"Didn't you find it odd that everyone hates you"_ Y-yes he always wondered" Iruka is the same, he hate you too!"

'Damn it I can't take it Stop, Stop talking. I don't want to hear it. No! No!' Naruto's anger seemed to almost swirl around him 'love? A parent? Friends? Family? I don't understand any of this' His shaking legs finally gave out. He dropped to his knees all he ever seemed to understand was loneliness

"_Nobody will ever love you"_ Musuki yelled rushing toward him a large throwing star clenched in his hand. Ready for death, for anything that was coming at him 'I just wanted to be acknowledged' he though. Clenching his eyes shut he waited… where was the pain? What was going on? Naruto squinted his eyes open. Iruka-sensei stood over him the star wedged in his, back blood dripping from the tips of his mouth.

"_Why?"_ Naruto questioned in a hushed and very hurt voice

"_My..."_ he stared his words sad and shacking. _"My parents after they died there was nobody. No one to acknowledge or compliment me. I always acted like an idiot just to get people's attention. Since I wasn't good at things like learning and homework, it was better than being nothing. So, I acted like an idiot…it was so painful"_ tears fell from his sensei's eyes _"Naruto, you must have been in a lot of pain"_ he wept someone was crying for him, it was such a strange feeling he didn't know what to do. _"I'm sorry Naruto, If I had done a better job…you wouldn't have felt like this"_ he apologized

Naruto ran going wear ever his legs would take him. Why? Why was he running?

"_Hehehe Naruto isn't one to have a change of heart and I think he's going to us the scroll to get revenge. You saw those eyes early they were the eyes a demon"_ Musuki chuckled. Was that why he was running? To take revenge, where my eyes really one of a demon? He questioned himself. And Iruka had said something after what was it he couldn't hear him. He wondered if sensei felt that way about him like the rest of the villagers. But, He looked so said before just what the hell was he going to do about this. Naruto dashed to a tree. Who's there I thought I heard someone He peered out from the side of the tree Iruka-sensei! and Musuki-sensei! He dashed back behind the tree.

"_You're protecting the thing that killed your parents"_ Musuki scowled

"_I won't hand the scroll over to someone like you_"

"_You idiot! Naruto and I are the same"_ Musuki spat, the same how could he be the same as a monster like that… that's right I am a monster aren't I. _"There's no way that demon fox wouldn't try to us the scroll unlike what you're assuming"_

"_Yeah"_ Iruka agreed.

I knew it…even Iruka deep down… he already knew without completing the thought. He didn't acknowledge him he never would he would always be…alone.

"_The demon fox would do that. But…Naruto wouldn't"_ He grinned _"he's different. I acknowledge him as one of my excellent students. He may not be the hardest worker and he's clumsy and no one accepts him. He already knows what it is to feel pain in his heart. He isn't the demon fox."_ Naruto couldn't hold them in anymore know matter how hard he trying the tears still feel from his eyes "_He is a member of the hidden leaf village." _To be a part of something, to end the loneliness, to be acknowledged, that's all he wanted. _"He's Naruto Uzumaki"_ He clenched the scroll so tight trying to brace his tears but they still feel like heavy burdens leaking from his eyes. He- He was so happy!

"_Well…whatever"_ Musuki clenched his teeth "_Iruka, I said I would take care of you later but I changed my mind"_ he grabbed his remaining throwing star and came on the attack. _"HURRY UP AND DIE"_ he shouted coming at full force towards the wounded teacher. Iruka smiled excepting death as it came at him. Naruto knew he had to do something he wouldn't let the first person who ever acknowledged him die so quickly after. With all his power he ran straight at Musuki kneeing him in the face with such strength he toppled over. Iruka's eyes widened 'Naruto' he thought.

"_You shouldn't have done that"_ Musuki grumbled rubbing his bleeding nose angrier than he had ever been.

"_Don't touch Iruka-sensei"_ He stood tall and brave, the scroll's bottom end to the ground the other propped up with his right hand. He glares at up at Musuki his eyes beyond furious."or i'll kill you"

"_Baka! Why did you come out? Run away!"_ Iruka order but Naruto paid no mind

"_Ha-ha I'll kill someone like you in one shot"_ Musuki laughed

"_Try it trash! I'll return the pain a thousand times over"_ Naruto crossed his hands sticking the middle finger and pointer out. His head somewhat down and his blue eyes glaring viciously at Musuki.

"_Then do it! Demon fox"_ He tainted something Naruto despised. To everyone's surprise even Naruto himself the jutsu worked! Hundreds upon thousands of Narutos filled the woods. The Kuge Bun Shin no jutsu worked!

"_W-what's going on"_ Musuki shuddered his fearless face turned to fear itself.

"_What's wrong? Weren't you going to kill me in one shot"_ Naruto tainted back his confidence high and his stamina even higher _"well then..."_ Naruto's smile grew large and proud "_I'll start" _he cracks his knuckles the other "hims" chuckling some doing the same as Naruto all have "the ready go" face on.

With a left and a right. Punches and kicks too many for one man to dodge. The Narutos bet Musuki to a bloody pulp, while he screams for mercy_. "He-he I went a little too far."_ Naruto laughs, staring at the hurt and crippled ex-sensei below him.

"_Naruto come over here there's something I want to give you."_ Iruka-sensei smiles his worry gone_. "Close your eyes"_ he commands. My Eyes? Was sensei going to hit him for coming out when he was told not to? Something cold like metal hit his forehead and cloth rap around his skull. What was he doing don't tell me. No way! It couldn't be it was… _"Okay, you can open your eyes now"_ opening his eyes he looked up at his teacher who was missing his head protector _"Congratulations on graduating"_ Iruka wore a large smile _"Let's celebrate! I'll buy you a cup of ramen" _Naruto's lip quivered. So much joy filled his stomach it was just to mush to bear. Pouncing onto Iruka-sensei Naruto let out a few more silent tears.

**So this is what it's like not to be alone.**

* * *

><p>This was my first story i hope you all like it!<p>

Naruto: I thought it was cool!

Thanks Naruto :)

Sakuke: it was alright

Naruto: shut up sakuke

Sakura: Naruto! leave sakuke alone!

Naruto: sakura-chan

now now guys no fighting

sakura: (punches naruto)

*sigh*


End file.
